Pokemon Jake's Story
by BlastoiseNamedBubbles95
Summary: Set 7 years after he started his adventure, for years that adventure had been on hold. Till now... So join Jake, now 17 as he explores the region of Gyrose!...ENJOY AND REVIEW!
1. Seven Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Be an awesome person and review, it's great to get feedback...Arise. Arise keyboards of computers****... Keys shall be pressed, reviews shall be written... A word day... A read day... When the reviews are posted!... Write now! Write now! Wrrriiiiite!... Write for feedback, and the world of Fan Fiction !...YEEAAHHHH, YEEEAAAAHHHH, (everybody) YYYEEEAAAAHHHHHH!...**

Chapter 1

Seven Years

With Jake being 17, you would think he'd be well on his way, to being a Pokemon master, with seven years under his belt, well he did start his adventure as a Pokémon trainer, same time as all his other friends; Jay, Dean (Deano) and Cameron at the age of ten. But just as Jake was beginning to grow as a trainer, tragedy struck a chord in his life, and his Dad fell deeply ill, Jake of course dropped whatever he was doing, as soon as he got the phone call from a tearful, and distraught mother.

He was only intending to stay a couple of weeks or so back in New Bark Town till his Dad recovered, but weeks turned to months and months turned to years, the years built up till now, a full seven years.

Over those years, not much has changed with Jake. Apart from the obvious effects of age, Jake's now around average height for a seventeen year old male, around 5 foot 8 and a half, but tells people 5 foot 10 when asked. Jake also still prefers to dress simple, so to not draw to much attention to himself, mostly wearing an unzipped hoodie over a t-shirt and always wearing one of the two pair of jeans he owns, the one not being worn being his backup, although one pair has been known to be worn for weeks .

But now with Jake's Dad finally getting the green light to come out of the hospital, another green light is shining for Jake himself to embark on his adventure, once more.

This got Jake excited but this excitement soon turned to worry. How could he continue his adventure without his starter Pokémon he got all those years ago, for a short time after he returned with his Dad being bed ridden his mum was left with a hefty job as housewife, cook, mother and nurse. Jake sought to find a way to help; he was never fond of cleaning. The sound of the broom brushing along the carpet made him cringe, sending a shudder down his spine. Jake also wasn't much of a cook, and thought he would probably on top of his Dads illness give him food poisoning too, so being the cook was out the question for everyone's safety, and he was nowhere near qualified to be a doctor.

This left him puzzled for days, thinking of any way possible he could help. Then one day as he was shopping in Cherrygrove City he found just the thing but it came at a cost which he wasn't sure he could pay.

Once returning home, his Mum sitting in the living room drinking her cup of tea, as Dad rested upstairs. But she was alarmed to see Jake's Totodile was no longer by his side, as they always traveled together, since he got him from Professor Elm when he was ten.

"Jake where on earth is Totodile" she asked concerned, as she put her tea down on the table beside her.

"He's no longer mine" he replied, joining her in the living room taking a seat across from where she was sitting.

"No longer yours?" she asked. "Someone's stolen Totodile? I must call Officer Jenny straight away!" she said to herself frantically as she paced around the room.

"No" Jake said in a raised voice, so he could be heard above his Mums ranting.

"I traded him with another trainer" he went on to explain.

She immediately stops mid rant. Her face once full of rage turned into one of concern and worry as she saw the sunken expression on her sons face and as she joined him on the sofa she asked in her delicate and sweet voice "When did this happen?"

"Today, whilst in Cherrygrove City" he replied trying to force a smile to reassure his Mum he was fine, even though he was far from it.

"Go on" she said urging Jake to tell her more whilst placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well after getting the shopping me and Totodile were about to head of home, when suddenly this young girl runs up to us and starts playing with Totodile, it being its playful and jolly self as always, joined in and loved the attention."

He paused as he realised how much he loved Totodile, and that he was no longer with him. Holding back the tears he continued the story.

"So as she and Totodile were playing, the girl's mother came over and we started talking and one thing led to another and here we are..." he said as he shrugged his shoulders and slumped back in his chair.

"I'm not following, what this has got to do with trading" she asked, with a concerned and confused expression.

Jake went to speak but paused for a second and decided the best way to tell was to show her. He reached into his pocket and brought out a pokeball, with a flash of light a Pokémon appeared and his Mum then understood what he had done.

"Jake. You didn't need to do this" she said as she turned her teary gaze from the Pokémon back to Jake.

"I had to" Jake replied half smiling as a tear ran down his cheek.

Jake had traded his beloved Totodile for a Pokémon which the mother of the young child had, and offered to trade it for Totodile. With Jakes thoughts with his Dad he saw no other option but to say yes. It was a tearful goodbye and he felt that Totodile probably didn't know what was going on, but in the final moments of their partnership he asked Totodile.

"You know why we have to do this right buddy?" he asked as he knelt down in front of Totodile.

Totodile paused, looked into Jakes eyes and then nodded to show he understood and wanted to do it. After a final embrace and goodbye with them doing their secret handshake one last time, the trading began.

Once the trade was done and they began to go their separate ways. Jake rushed back towards to the mother.

"Would it be possible for me to visit him sometime?" he asked, still panting from his quick burst of speed.

"That's no problem at all Jake, as you were so kind to my daughter I would like to show the same kindness, if I'm not at home I'll most likely be at the Pokémon centre, if you wish to find me" she said smiling.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, look after him he's one of a kind" he replied returning the smile.

"I will don't you worry Jake" she said as Jake shakes her hand like a gentlemen.

Then that was it, Totodile was away in the distance inside his pokeball in that young girls backpack. Even though he knew Nurse Joy would stick to her promise he still felt like a part of him broke off and died, this sadness continued with him for the rest of the walk back home. As he approached his front gate he remembered why he and Totodile did it and then the sadness subdued although it was closer to being buried only to resurface later, but for now Jake felt proud for he had found a way to help his Mum.

The Pokémon he got from the trade was Nurse Joy's very own Chansey although more accustom to being a nurse to tend to sick Pokémon Nurse Joy confirmed that her Chansey is perfectly qualified and experienced enough to help and nurse humans and that this particular Chansey worked in the same hospital his Dad was in.

Now that his Dad has recovered, Chansey helps around the house and also helps over at the laboratory with Professor Elm to help with sick Pokémon.

But Jake still had no Pokemon to start the adventure he craved so much, he often wondered what his future held, maybe Totodile would return to him, or maybe someone new.


	2. No Ordinary Stroll

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Be an awesome person and review, it's great to get feedback.**

Chapter 2

No Ordinary Stroll

Jake, although without a Pokémon, he would still venture off into the surrounding woods around New Bark Town. Despite his laziness and being in his room playing videogames, Jake still had a keen sense for adventure and the outdoors and the woods was always a good dose of adventure and he would often detour off of the marked out path to see where it would take him. He has done this most days or whenever he can spare some time. Not much happens; he just walks around seeing the odd Hoot-hoot up in the trees or a Rattata scurrying through the undergrowth, but not much else. Then after a while he returns on home, but today would be far different, with an extra dose of adventure.

With his Mum and Dad off shopping in Cherrygrove City and Chansey at the lab, Jake saw this as the perfect opportunity to go walkabout in the woods. So he packed his backpack with some food and drink, a raincoat, for the weather was going to turn nasty in the afternoon. Once he had finished packing he locked up the house and told his neighbour to tell his parents when they return that he'd gone out, and then continued on his way to the forest.

He'd been walking for some time, nothing really out the ordinary but then he heard a noise unlike any Pokémon call, he paused and tried to listen to see if he could locate where it was coming from but the rain hitting the ground and the wind blowing through the trees was hindering him. Suddenly two quad bikes with the drivers gladded in camouflage pulling small trailers crash through the hedges engines roaring. As the weather was bad the rain had made the hard ground turn to mostly mud, this caused one of the drivers to lose control and topple over. Jake dived out the way as the quad bike skidded towards him ending up against a tree. During the accident the crate had hurtled off the trailer and was lying in the mud but whatever was in it was now gone, the driver of the crashed quad bike stood up brushed himself off and then checked for any injuries. He was fine but his attention quickly turned from himself to Jake as he gave a disturbingly evil glare towards him, with Jake not really knowing how to react he raised his arm and waved and asked the stranger:

"Are you okay there? That was quite the spectacle" he laughed, trying to ease the tension with humour as he has always done in awkward situations.

The stranger didn't answer but started to walk towards Jake, still with the evil glare on his face but now with a slanted smile. This unnerved Jake so for every step the stranger took Jake took one step away but made it not very obvious, not actually lifting his feet off the ground. Strangely he saw running or making his retreat obvious as being rude and didn't want to make this social interaction any more awkward.

"Don't move" the stranger shouted as he reached behind his back.

Jake panicked and suspected that the stranger could be reaching for a weapon so he obeyed the stranger's orders. He stopped and the stranger pulled out what seemed to resemble from where Jake was standing an iron rod with blue led stripes down from the top to around midway down it.

Before Jake could take in what was happening the stranger threw the rod. Jake went to dive out the way but saw that the stranger was not aiming at him, but then dived anyway figuring that he could just have temporary bad hand eye co-ordination due to the crash. Jake hit the ground hard. He looked on as the iron rod hurtled through the air, then he turned his attention to where it was heading, beyond that point was a Pokémon he'd never seen before but knew of it thanks to Professor Elm. It was a Houndour, Jake thought it to be strange that it was alone as Houndour were pack animals, and on top of that why would the stranger be throwing an iron rod at it? Jake pondered over it but not for long for seconds later his questions were answered, as the rod opened up like an umbrella and pinned the Houndour down, then as the blue lights flashed an electric charge ran through the metal and created a field of electricity, trapping the Houndour.

In that second Jake forgot about the strange man and immediately ran over to the Houndour as the Pokémon whaled out in pain.

"Are you mad?" he yelled aggressively at the stranger as he reached out to help the Houndour.

"Aaarrrgghhhh" Jake cried out as electricity ran through his body.

Getting electrocuted meant Jake couldn't release his grip from the metal frame knowing that he had little time before he was seriously hurt he used all his strength to lift it off the Pokémon. He put everything he had into it, for if he could set the Houndour free he thought maybe just maybe it would help just as Jake had done for it.

As Jake lifted the frame high enough for the Houndour to escape, the Houndour although weak mustered up the strength for an ember attack at the stranger, the attack startling the man causing him to fall over backwards trying to get out of range of the attack. Thankfully the impact of the fall must have damaged some sort of remote which controlled the device for it shut off and the blue lights faded to black, Jake then dropping it to the ground then followed suit, collapsing into the muddy ground with a "splat".

The strange man ran towards the toppled quad bike perched up against the tree, put it back onto all four wheels and hurtled off into the undergrowth. At this point Jake woke up to see the rear end of it disappear from sight, Jake letting out a sigh of relief then a groan of agony for he was pretty beaten up after multiple hard landings and getting electrocuted.

Jake mustered up the strength to drag himself over to the closest tree and sat up against it, looking up into the canopy realising that the rain had stopped and thankfully had stopped before the electricity got involved in his adventure.

"Must not have noticed" he said to himself with a chuckle.

His thoughts then went to the Houndour. "Where is it? Is it okay?" And what did the strange man want with it? Seeing that the Houndour had obviously now being free had ran off into the forest and Jake wanting nothing more than to lie down on his bed got up and made his way slowly and painfully home.

While walking back through the forest multiple times he heard something behind him, following him. Yet every time he turned around there was nothing there or whatever it is was, was hiding, this made Jake very nervous and even though it hurt that much more he picked up the pace.

Jake then found himself awakening in his bed the next day with his parents sitting beside him and Chansey wrapping a bandage around his head.

"What happened I was in the forest and now I'm" he asked then stopped to look around then looking down to the right, which was what he did every time he tried to figure something out or remember something.

"We found you in the forest. Once we heard you went there, we all went out to find you for whilst we were shopping police officer Jenny was telling everyone in the town centre to stay out the surrounding forest for illegal hunters where operating in the woods and were armed and dangerous. Oh Jake we were so worried" she explained with a look of both worry as she went through the ordeal again in her mind and a look of relief that her son was safe.

"Hunter's" Jake yelled as he crashed his fist against the bed.

"That's who they were!" he yelled again trying to get up.

"Jake you have to rest; you have quite a bad concussion and multiple burns." His Mum said as she settled him back down resting his head against his pillow.

"Jake. Tell us exactly what happened in the woods" his Dad said sternly but supportively to Jake.

Jake told his parents about the quad bikes, the Houndour and how he saved it from what he now knows were hunters. Once he had finished his story his mother prompted him to get some rest and as they all left the room his Dad popped his head back round the door and said.

"Jake that was a very brave thing you did for that Houndour, I'm very proud of you" he said proudly.

"Thanks Dad" he replied as he pulled up his covers to his neck ready to get some sleep.

His Dad smiled and Jake smiled back, afterwards his father's face turned serious. "But don't go electrocuting yourself again okay" he laughed, finally he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Jake avoiding the injury to his head laid his head against his pillow, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

******Be an awesome person and review, it's great to get feedback.**

Chapter 3

Nightmares

Nightmares tormented Jake's nights; dreams of the hunter's, crashing into his room, looking for the one who helped their catch get away. Another, where he was in the woods again and something was following him but unlike the real life event, Jake didn't make it out.

Every dream resulting in Jake waking up in a sweaty frantic state, heart beat racing sounding like a steam train going along the tracks, eyes fully opened, he dare not blink in case that one blink sends him back into the nightmare filled dreams.

With Jake's restless nights he appreciated the peacefulness of the daytime, and sought to end his nightmares as they lay dormant in his head... waiting. After conjuring multiple plans, A plans, B plans, exit plans, contingency plans every plan to make this operation smooth and easy. Once he had it all planned out he once again headed towards the forest.

"Jake! Where are you going?" a voice cried out from behind him.

Jake turns, to see Professor Elm jogging at quite a pace towards him.

"I'm going back in."

"I thought you would, so I came to bring you this." He says as he hands Jake a pokeball.

"What Pokemon is it?" Jake asked still surprised, for this was the first time he has held a pokeball for years.

"It's a Cyndaquil." The professor smiled.

"You see Jake, as these hunters are causing trouble, I thought it would be necessary to train the starter Pokémon I hand out to new trainers a little longer than usual till at least they know a projectile attack. For example that little guy already knows ember." The professor continued to explain.

"Thanks professor this'll help a lot" Jake smiled. Then his face turned serious and slightly worried as he realised that the hunter's could still be in there, waiting for him.

The professor seeing Jakes expression gave him another pokeball, and then said.

"It's Chansey"

"She maybe a nurse, but she can still pack a punch in a fight!" he said, with a wink.

"And she can help me if I run into that Houndour, I'm pretty sure it's about as beat up as I was and it hasn't had any medical attention as I have." Jake said.

"Well if you see it, you can be the one to help it" the professor smiled.

"Also I hear you might be starting your Pokémon training again?" he asked

"I'm defiantly considering it" Jake replied, looking down to his right.

"Then I'll give you these in advance then" he said, handing over to Jake five empty pokeball's.

Professor Elm after helping Jake out turned around and headed back towards the laboratory and so Jake with more than he had intended to set off with went on into the forest.

The forest seemed exactly the same as in every other walk in the forest, far from the twisted and dark forest of his dreams.

Jake had been walking for some time with the same old things happening, but then out from behind him he heard the rustling of leaves. Taking no chances he immediately sent out Cyndaquil and Chansey.

"Get ready guys" he tells the two Pokémon, Chansey pounding at her fist and Cyndaquil firing up as fire spurts out from its back.

As the rustling gets closer and progressively louder, Jake readies. In seconds outbursts a family of Rattata from the undergrowth. As they walk across the opening in the woods past Jake and his Pokémon.

Jake sighing with relief "false alarm" he said, reaching into his pockets for the pokeball's to return Chansey and Cyndaquil.

"Retur." Jake suddenly stops, eyes fixed in horror at a hedge as it began to rustle slightly, but with 2 red glaring eyes staring at him.

Jake burying the fear, regained focus and gave orders.

"Chansey used sing, and Cyndaquil be ready if sing doesn't work with ember" he ordered. Each Pokémon nodding to show that they understood.

Chansey began to sing.

But the eyes where getting bigger and closer, Cyndaquil stepping forward flames bursting high from its back ready to attack. But then as Chansey kept singing the glaring eyes began to close ever so slightly, until completely closed.

With Cyndaquil close to Jake and at the ready with ember, he went to the hedge to investigate.

Once at the hedge, moving some branches out the way to get a good look, to his surprise it was the Houndour from the other day, the one he saved from the hunters. Sleeping like a Snorlax. Jake knowing he didn't have much time till the effects of Chansey's sing wore off, examined to see if it was hurt. Which it was, it had lost some hair and where hair was missing there were burn marks down to the skin.

"Poor guy" Jake said sadly, as he looked down at his own burn scares on his hands and back at the burn marks on the Houndour.

"We got to get him to the lab, and quick!" Jake ordered, returning Cyndaquil back into its pokeball. But keeping Chansey out to sing to try and prolong the effects of sleep over the Houndour. He then carefully hoisted the injured Houndour up into his arms as if he was cradling a baby and began to run back towards New Bark Town.

As Jake entered the lab, already prepared was a table with medical supplies and equipment. It seemed as though Professor Elm prepared for if Jake did in fact find the Houndour so that they could get to helping it as soon as Jake returned.

"Let's get to work." Professor Elm said, as he put on medical gloves.

Chansey and the professor didn't take long to apply burn ointment to the areas most burned and to bandage the Pokémon up, once that had been done still with the Houndour asleep they went on to do a general check up.

Later on Professor Elm walked over to Jake who had been waiting and said. "It looks as though a part from the burns it's perfectly healthy" Elm explained to Jake, taking off the gloves as the work had been done.

"That's great professor" Jake smiled.

"But..." Elm interrupted.

"But?" Jake asked worryingly.

"Well the burns were pretty severe and similar to the ones on your hands, it may leave permanent scaring. Which means for the Houndour, it may not be able to grow back the hair in those areas" the professor explained.

"But apart from that it is perfectly healthy." Elm elaborated, showing more of the positives than the negatives.

Jake smiled and shook the professor's hand to say thank you. Afterwards going over to where the Houndour was left to sleep and although keeping at a safe distance, stayed with the Houndour.

Still with the Houndour fast asleep Jake found himself getting drowsy, fighting his urge to sleep fearing the nightmares which awaited him. But eventually Jake subdued and drifted off. Later awakening with a smile on his face as the nightmares had gone and his dreams back to normal. But his smile was soon wiped off as he realised where he had awakened.

For in front of his face staring right at him was the Houndour, red eyes glaring, showing its teeth as it snarled and growled.

Jake now fully awake and fully aware that he was literally nose to nose with wild and potentially dangerous Pokemon, But as Jake stared back into the Houndour eyes, the Houndour stopped using it leer attack and tilted it head to the right as if it was trying to figure Jake out or remember something.

Jake stayed perfectly still. So to not provoke or startle the Houndour as it seemed to have calmed considerably down.

Jake then plucked up the courage and as he extended out his hand said.

"You're fine now, the hunter's aren't here, and remember I helped you, so don't try anything nasty" he told the Houndour, unaware if it understood him or not.

As he got close to the Pokémon the Houndour nearly began to lash out at the hand but then stopped, and with its eyes widening started to lick it instead.

"Seems as though he remembers you" Professor Elm laughed, staying well back, for it was a wild Pokémon and although he did help the Houndour, it was unconscious. So he didn't want to try his luck.

"Certainly looks that way doesn't it?" Jake laughed, smiling as he patted the Houndour and scratched behind its ear as if it was a household pet.

Jake knew that he had found a Pokémon of which he could start his journey with. So very soon he will leave behind New Bark town and set foot back into the world of a Pokémon Trainer. But will Houndour want to go with him? Jake asked himself multiple times as he and Houndour played together in the lab with Jakes mind drifting off into imagination, imagining his journey with gym battles and battling other trainers with Houndour by his side.


	4. Start Anew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Just to let you know, this used to be chapter 5, but I've deleted the previous chapter 4 called "Remembering The Day". Mostly because it was when I'd hit the wall early on, but now that I know where i'm going with this, I'm saving Remembering The Day, till later in the story.**

**Also thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. Enjoy.**

******Be an awesome person and review, it's great to get feedback.**

Chapter 4

Start Anew

"Let's see what you can do buddy" Jake called out to his Pokemon.

The Pokemon leapt into action, he growled and snarled with flames fluttering through his sharp set of teeth, then with the opening of his mouth, outburst a spiralling column of fire, all concentrated at this one target, twenty odd feet away.

"That's enough" Jake said softly, the Pokemon at his trainers command, stopped, and returned to his trainer's side, immediately receiving a delicious poketreat, and a scratch behind the ear. Jake left him to chew on his treat, knowing how protective a dog can be of its food, so he went off to inspect the damage.

As he reached the target, all what was left was a charred and considerably shorter, wooden post, with ashes at its feet. Jake lightly kicked the fragile, charred structure, as expected it simply crumbled into pieces, and collapsed to the ground. Jake turned around to look at his Pokemon, still nuzzling at his chewy treat.

"Hey, buddy" he called out to his Pokemon. The Pokemon lifted its head with a smile on his face, and tail wagging like crazy, Jake returning the smile, lifting his hand he gave a thumbs up. The Pokemon tilted its head; he didn't understand much human hand gestures, but he saw that his trainer was still smiling, so it must be something good. He sprang up, and ran towards Jake, with tail wagging and tongue swaying in the wind as it flopped in and out of his mouth. He leapt into his trainers open arms, and licked his trainers face. Jake never really liked it when Pokemon licked him, but he understood, that it was his Pokémon's way of showing affection, so he was getting used to it. He returned the affection, with rubbing his belly and ruffling through his fur.

"You really should be getting ready Jake" a voice called out from the kitchen.

Jake lightly shoved his Houndour off of him, and signalled the Pokemon to follow. Jake and Houndour began to walk into the kitchen, but as soon as their shoes and in Houndour's case paws, touched the floor tiles, Mum gave them both a glare that could pierce a Skarmory's thick metal coat, both then immediately took a step back, back to the floor mat, and both Trainer and Pokemon in sync wiped their muddy feet/paws on the mat.

"Better... your majesty?" Jake said with the upmost and obvious sarcasm he could muster, with a cheeky grin on his face as he bowed to his Mum, swiftly receiving a light whack behind his ear, with the latest issue of the TV times.

"You cheeky, so and so" both then bursting into laughter, sarcasm was a frequent appearance in this household.

As the laughs died down, his Mum's face turned serious. "Are you all packed?" she asked.

"Mostly" he answered.

"Mostly!?" she snapped.

"Mum. Don't be such a Mrs Worry, worry, its fine, I'm literally all packed" Jake said as he patted her on the shoulder as they walked into the lounge.

Sitting down on the sofa, Houndour placed his head into Jake's lap.

"But you're ready to go though, right" Mum continued.

"Yep, just waiting for the call from the Professor, once the helicopter arrives" he replied.

At that very moment his phone rang, waking the napping Houndour, he looked scared at this new sound.

"Dude, don't worry its fine, it's just my phone" Jake said reassuringly, as he patted Houndour on the head, to calm him down, Houndour then returning to his head, to his trainers lap.

"Hello, Professor." Jake answered.

"Hello, are you ready?"

"Sure am" Jake replied confidently.

"Well, the helicopters, a mere 10 minutes away, you sho-"

"I'll be right there" Jake interjected.

"Great, see you in a few Jake" he said, then hanging up the phone.

After collecting the last few things, he went back downstairs; to collect his bag he left at the door.

"Well, this is it" he proclaimed as he embraced both his parents.

He then exchanged with his Dad a firm hand shake and a one armed hug. "You'll do great" Dad said with a proud smile.

"Give us a call once you touch down, alright" his Dad continued.

"Sure Dad, I will" Jake smiled.

His mum then blurted out a long list of requirements, phone numbers, necessities, rules and mostly gibberish.

"Mum. Mum, I'll be fine, I turned 18, a few weeks ago, and I'll be completely and utterly fine." He reassured his babbling mother.

As the sound of the helicopter started to be heard, in the near distance, he took one last look at his house, as he walked out the gate and gave one last flurry of waves of goodbye, to his parents and headed off towards the lab, with Houndour leading in front.

With Houndour securely within his pokeball, Jake and Professor Elm, sat in the back of the helicopter looking over the vast ocean below, seeing many the water type Pokemon, resurfacing for air.

As Jake sat there, an idea came to him; he contemplated doing it for a while, but eventually came to conclusion that his dad would probably kill him, but not before his Mum got hold of him. His idea included a frantic and distressing phone call, with the main jest of it, being that the helicopter had ran out of fuel, and that they were falling to certain death... but he rightfully realised that, even though he didn't believe in any line of religion, if there was hell, he'd be going there.

After disregarding that diabolical phone call, he decided just to take a nap, until the helicopter ride was over.

He woke up to the familiar sound of helicopter blades; they hadn't landed yet, and with Professor Elm nudging him to consciousness.

"You don't want to miss this view" he told Jake, still nudging him.

As Jake regained consciousness, and rubbed his eyes, he looked out the window, to see the breathtaking view of the region, he'll be calling home for the start and continuation of his journey. He'd never been there before, and was originally planning on re starting his Pokemon journey, in his home region, Johto. But immediately without hesitation, seized the opportunity to tag along with Professor Elm, as he was going over there, for he had been invited to be a speaker at a conference.

The vast mountain range panned across the north of the region, with the highest of the peaks disappearing into the clouds. The land was rich with variety; a mountainous and rocky landscape to the north, large lush green fields, home to a whole bunch of grazing Pokemon, in the centre and towards the east, surrounded by a large forest, with many other smaller forests scattered around the many routes which can be taken, to the number of cities and towns which could be visited. And along each coast lay golden sands, of gorgeous beaches, some remote and some clustered with tourists and beach goers. Everything was new. All new places to explore and all new gym leaders, and Jake wasn't going to ruin the surprise of discovering the newness by simply Googling them. He wanted to start anew, with his now closest and only friend, in this new place, to start his adventure.

Once they had landed, he and the professor exchanged goodbyes, and went their separate ways, Elm car pooling with Professor Oak and Professor Juniper, whilst Jake took off on foot with his Houndour still on his belt, in his pokeball.

As he walked down the buzzing street, full of everyday people on their daily grind of 9-5 and the odd Pokemon trainer with their Pokemon in toe. Jake's not to fond of large crowds in a public place, especially being in the thick of it, so he rushed to get to the nearest Pokemon centre, following the sign posts, he eventually reached one of the many Pokemon centres in, from what he saw from the air was a quite a large city, yet he didn't know the name of it. _I should really ask someone where I actually am. _He thought to himself, as he entered, to his relief, the not too busy Pokemon centre.

"Excuse me..._madam, lady, dude? Damn it me, just finish the sentence..._ umm excuse me" he said gingerly.

"Yes, can I help you" a young lady turned around to face him, she looked about his age, she had a smile on her face, which gave Jake the boost back to his normal, sort of confident self.

"Hello, yes, hi" he fumbled to try and construct a sentence, as it came to his attention; he was talking face to face, with a very cute girl. She had long, straight brown hair, and was wearing a light blue shirt, with a pokeball on it, and was wearing a pair of denim mini shorts. Jake couldn't help but notice how nice she looked in them, but was soon snapped back into the here and now.

"Hi" she said, still smiling. She didn't seem to mind, this strangers fumbling.

"Hi, um, hel- _how many times are you going to say hi you idiot! _His brain shouted... this may sound silly, but, I've just arrived in a helicopter here, an-"

"Wow, a helicopter... awesomeness!" she interrupted cheerfully.

"Yes, a helicopter, this region is very beautiful... _but not as beautiful as you_ his brain interjected with a romantic thing to say, which although Jake agreed with, refused to say it out loud.

There was a small pause, as he tried to trace back to what he was originally saying.

"That's it!" he blurted out accidentally, clicking his fingers as he said it.

The girl looked at him strangely, reacting to this sudden outburst.

"Sorry, lost my train of thought, retraced my steps and all that...sorry" he awkwardly smiled at the girl, but once the girl returned a smile and giggled, his smile stopped being awkward and was back to a standard smile.

"So are you enjoying it here, so far" the girl asked.

"Yes, so far. Haven't done much yet, just walked down some streets to get to here and subsequently talk to you, so haven't done much here...and that's what I want to ask you about... what is, here?" he asked, gesturing everything with his hands, then shrugging his shoulders.

"Here?" the girl asked as she laughed at this silly question.

"Yeah, here." again gesturing everything. She continued to giggle. This would normally annoy Jake, but this girl was cute and she was finding him funny and that's always a good thing.

"It's not funny, I have no idea where I am" he said jokingly but with a hint of seriousness because he genuinely had no idea.

Fighting though her laughing, she answered. "Well we're in one of Pokemon centres, on a street called Westbrook Street, in a city called Spyron City, in a region calle-"

"oooo I know this one!" he proclaimed, "Gyrose, right?" he continued.

"That's right" the cute girl said, still with the cute smile on her face.

"Thank you, At least I know where I am now" he smiled.

"You're most certainly welcome" she replied, the girl returning the same smile she's been wearing since they started talking.

After a few not so awkward seconds, of standing there Jake asked "So we've been standing here for a while now, and I don't know your name" he smiled, "I'm Jake" he said extending out his hand.

"I'm Silvia, nice to meet you" she said as she delicately shook Jakes hand.

"Pleasures all mine" he said with a smile as he winked, thinking it would look cool, which it kind of did, Silvia still smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, it was cooler in my head" he laughed.

She simply smiled, so it obviously wasn't that bad. "So how long have you been a trainer Silvia" Jake asked.

"Not long, only a day or so, I'm waiting for my Pokemon to get back from her check up. Had my very first Pokemon battle today, so just want to check she's alright" she answered, as she looked over at the nurses kiosk and then over at the clock.

"Did you win" he asked curiously with a smile.

"No... But we gave it all we got, I'm not letting it get to me though, it's only our first battle." She replied as her face saddened but then went back to her smile.

"I'm certain you'll win your next one" he proclaimed to her, with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks" she said slightly blushing. "So are you like me then?" she asked.

"Like what?" he asked, slightly confused with what she meant.

"A late bloomer" she smiled "like I'm 17 and only just started yesterday, you look my age so what's your story fellow late bloomer?" she said excitingly.

"It's kind of a long story" he said grudgingly, looking at the floor.

"Hey, No worries, I love long stories" she said as she grabbed his arm and rushed him over to one of sofas in the lobby.

He then went on, to tell Silvia about his Totodile, about when he was 10, and about his Dad. It took a while but Silvia, listened to Jake's story. Once he had finished, she had many questions, but figured she didn't want to suffocate this new person with questions, so she simply asked one thing for now. "So what Pokemon do you have now?"

"I have a Houndour; do you want to see him?" Jake asked.

"Yes please, I've never seen one in real life, only on TV." She replied all exited and giddy as a kid at Christmas.

"Sure" he smiled as he took his one pokeball from his belt. In a flash of red, his Pokemon appeared in front of them. It was slightly spooked, at this new environment, but was soon put at ease with the site of his trainer, Jake smiled at him and gestured to come, he rushed over to his trainer and leaped into his lap, and began to lick his face.

"Hey buddy, how you doing, you good, yeah you good" he said unashamed, at the voice he uses to talk to dogs, similar to how we talk to babies. "Hey cut it out... We have company" he laughed trying to calm the exited Houndour. Suddenly the Houndour froze, and stared into the eyes of this stranger, who was smiling at him. Tilting his head in confusion, he then looked back at his trainer for an answer.

"This is Silvia" Jake said whilst pointing at her, gesturing his hand from her head, to her lower body, as she sat calmly on the sofa with him.

Silvia, lightly and slowly extended out her hand, towards the Houndour's head, but then the Houndour retreated into the chest of its owner.

"Sorry Silvia, I guess he's a bit shy around strangers, in fact you're the first person outside my family he's met" he said, softly to reassure her that it's not her fault.

"I understand" she said understandingly. "I don't mind just watching him, I don't have to stroke him" she continued.

As she finished her sentence, her eyes seemed shocked at what she saw; her smile disappeared as she stared at the Houndour. Jake realised this, and didn't know what could have spooked her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong...? What's wrong!" she said in a raised concerned voice,

"That's what's wrong. Jake" she said angrily, eyes ablaze with anger. As she pointed at the Houndour's back, where the fur wasn't growing and there was a strange scratch in its place.

"Jake. Are you abusing your Pokemon, have you whip trained him?" she said quietly but aggressively, grabbing his arm tightly so he couldn't run.

"No, no, no. Silvia. Never, ever would I do such a low life, scum bag, thing. He's my best friend" he said standing up and waving his hands as he spoke with Houndour by his side.

"Okay, give me your "excuse" for it not being abuse" she said angrily, with her arms firmly folded and her eyes narrowed, glaring at Jake.

"Well... Jake continued to tell the story of how he first met Houndour all those weeks ago in the forest, and of how he saved him from the hunters, and subsequently how it left permanent scares on both him and his Pokemon that day.

"Yeah so that's how it happened and how we both got these" he said calmly taking off his finger less gloves, revealing both his palms, with the strange scratch going across each one of his hands, from one to the other in one big jagged line, then stroking Houndour's back around the area of his scratch.

"I'm so sorry" she said with a quite broken voice... "I'm sorry I accused of such a thing" she said as she ran her soft fingers across the scratch on his palms.

"Hey, no worries" Jake said reassuringly, with a smile as he slowly lifted Silvia's chin, so she was actually looking at him and not at the floor, "I can see why would think that." He continued

"Yeah but... I feel so bad" she said, still with a shallow soft tone.

"You don't need to feel bad though" he stated.

Returning her eyes back down to the floor she asked "did, did it hurt?"

"Sure did, hurt like a bitch" he laughed.

"How can you laugh at it?" she asked.

"Because it's in the past Silvia, and I'm fine, Houndour's fine. Yeah, sure, I get nervous and anxious when people look at my hands, but I try and let it not bother me, but most of the time to no avail." He said softly to her.

"Okay" she said getting back to her normal self.

"Hey, now that you're back to your cheery self, want to get something to eat at the food court?" he smiled.

"Sure" she said with a smile as she got up from the sofa.

They got to the food court, and thankfully again it wasn't that busy, _maybe all the trainers have a better place to be or something... _he thought to himself. They went over to the food and got their lunch, on the menu was fried Pidgey wings; they both got that because it was the cheapest option. They went over to a table and began to eat. But every so often Jake would catch her looking at his hands, because she knew why they were like that, it didn't annoy him that much, that she was staring at them from time to time, he just pretended not to notice.

Eventually Jake turned his palms face down against the table and asked quite sharply "Why do you keep doing that, am I a freak show or something?"

Silvia jumped out of her seat, and jolted her head from his hands to his face. "Sorry, sorry. I just can't stop picturing you lifting the electric...thing off of the Houndour, he could have killed you!" she replied progressively getting confident in what she was saying towards the end.

"I know he was a wild poke-" Jake said, but was interrupted before he could finish.

"Yeah that, but there was also a hunter there too, he could have been armed, they both could of killed yo-"she stated with concern in her eyes, then Jake cut in.

"Yes, I know it was stupid and reckless. And now I'm some sort of freak show because of my ha-" he said in a raised voice.

"No, well yes, it was stupid... but I thought you were very brave" she said, interrupting Jake's rant. She then turned his hands over and held her hands in his. " And you're not a freak show" she said eyes widening and she smiled at him.

"Also, fuck those judging bastards!" she proudly proclaimed.

"They don't know that you risked your life, to save a wild Pokemon in need of saving, your scars are a permanent reminder that you are a-" she stopped, mid positive rant, because she noticed that this whole time, Jake had been quietly laughing.

"And what are you laughing at?" she said, jokingly slapping him in the arm, across the table.

"Just that we've only just met, and already we're interrupting each other and arguing like an old married couple" they both laughed, as they reflected on the last couple of minutes of their conversation. As the laughs died down, Silvia couldn't help but notice how comfortable she is, around this person who only a mere half an hour ago was a complete stranger fumbling to say hi to her.

By this point, the Pokemon centre was full of people, both in the lobby and the food court. As they had finished their Pidgey wings a while ago, they left so that someone with food could sit down.

Silvia went to check how her Pokemon was doing, whilst Jake was asking at the kiosk for any available rooms, but none were available, they were all full.

"Damn it" he said returning over to Silvia who had her Pokemon in the pokeball resting.

"What is it?" she asked with concern.

"All the rooms are full, I have nowhere to go, and I don't know where I would start. Good gravy! I'll have to sleep on the street! No maybe there's a motel near here?... No but I don't know where one even is" he worriedly rambled and ranted as he flumped into the sofa next to Silvia, collapsing his head into his hands in disarray.

"No worries" she said cheerfully, jangling a room key in front of his face.

"Where'd you get that, when? How?" he asked fumbling again, to construct a sentence.

"I have my ways" she winked seductively.

"What did you do? did you get it on with ..." Jake asked nervously, he could tell he was as red a Nosepass's big nose.

"I already had a key from this morning silly" she laughed...

"What did you think I was on about" she asked still laughing, knowing full well what Jake thought she meant.

"Never mind" Jake said.

"Come on you can sleep with me" she said with another seductive wink, she was now obviously messing with Jake.

"uuuugghh, umm, oooh, eeeaarr" Jake fumbled out gibberish trying to reply, now even more red.

"On the floor I mean...obviously" she giggled, taking Jake up by the arm and taking him towards her room.

The room was reasonably sized, for a single room and for the price of nothing, Pokemon centres offered free accommodation for trainers.

As Silvia was getting changed in the bathroom, Jake prepared his sleeping bag on the floor, Jake didn't carry a pillow because it was too big to fit in a bag, and too stupid to carry so he just left his at home. Jake lay there in his sleeping bag trying to get comfy.

Silvia entered back into the room; Jake didn't want to seem purvey, so he kept faced to the wall, until he knew she was under the covers of her bed.

"Don't you have a pillow?" Silvia asked as she snuggled in her comfy bed.

"Jake uncomfortably rolled over to face in her direction and answered "No, I didn't think it was a good idea to carry one around" shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I would lend you one of mine, but I like having two pillows" she said half jokingly.

"No worries, I have an idea" Jake replied smiling. He grabbed his pokeball and let out his Houndour.

"He's been cooped up in there for a while now, I think we should both let are Pokemon out, so they can have stretch and get some sleep" Jake stated, still smiling, for he had a genius idea.

"Come here buddy" Jake called over to his tired Pokémon. Once he was over to him, he gave a hug and instructed him to lie down near him. With Houndour dozing off, Jake rested his head against his Pokémon's soft fur. Like a pillow, he laid his head down slowly, not knowing how Houndour would react, but he didn't seem to mind, and he seemed to enjoy having his trainer close to him and sharing each others warmth.

As Silvia let out her Pokemon, she looked over to the two sleeping strangers she had befriended over on the floor. She smiled, she didn't know she was going to meet someone so special, she kept on playing in her head the events of how Jake and the Houndour met, she was in awe of his actions, and couldn't wait to see what the morning may bring and what future of her and Jake had in store.

"Hey Jake, that's a great idea" she softly whispered. But to no reply, Jake and the Houndour was fast asleep, she soon followed and dozed off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading folks. So in this chapter we have a new character, Silvia but I can't decide which Pokemon she should have, PM me any suggestions for her starter Pokemon :) and also any ideas for a nickname for Jake's Houndour would be awesome too :) so yes just PM me your ideas. See you next time! **


	5. Get Your Kicks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Be an awesome person and review, it's great to get feedback.**

**So I've decided upon what Silvia's Pokemon will be, read and find out.**

Chapter 5

Get Your Kicks

"Excuse me, oh, sorry, pardon me. Hey watch it you jacka-" restraining himself from finishing that word, as there were children present, in the busy streets of Spyron City. He regained his composure, and went back to being an over polite tourist.

"Good morning" Silvia groaned, as she rolled over. Nearly squishing her sleeping Shinx, Shinx jumping off the bed and stretching as a cat would, to start her day.

"Oh..." she paused, realising that she was talking to an empty space on the floor, where Jake had been sleeping.

_Mmm, he must have left early in the morning; maybe I'll see him again? Maybe on route somewhere, hopefully..._she told herself as she sat up in bed. _But I do wish he had sad good-_

"Morning" A cheery, yet familiar voice called out, as the door swung open.

Silvia scrambled to pull up her covers, above her pyjama top; she looked like a floating head. Even though her attire wasn't scandalous, or revealing, she still thought it was appropriate, because an unannounced guest was crashing into her room.

"Sorry I took so long" the unannounced guest said, closing the door behind him.

"Jake? I thought you left" she said, smiling; now realising who the unannounced guest was.

"Well I didn't leave, leave, I left, but not for good, I went to get us some coffee. But then I forgot I didn't know the city...ended up walking around aimlessly for awhile, but eventually I found one, why coffee? I asked myself, well I saw it as a standard social procedure, but then, I didn't know how you liked it, and I don't really like it at all, so I panicked, then I realised I'd been standing there for awhile, so I felt obliged to buy something...so I got us some water. Sorry" He rambled, probably not making any sense.

"That's okay" she laughed; opening her water bottle.

"Cheers!" Jake smiled, clanking his and hers bottles together. Then both took a gulp of their water.

Moving the bottle away from her mouth she said, "For future reference, I don't like coffee either" she smiled.

"So I made the right choice?" Jake said, proudly smiling.

"More like the cheap choice" she laughed, giving Jake a playful punch to the arm.

Losing his proud smile, for a second, he regained it, smiling he said "the cheap choice, is the best choice"

"Cheap skate" she said, giving Jake another playful punch to the arm.

"And that's such a bad thing? As a trainer, we may find ourselves in times, where we run low on money... but don't worry; you have a cheap skate with you" He stated, giving Silvia a cheeky smile.

Jake expected another punch, combined with a jokingly offensive come back, but she didn't. Instead she tilted her head slightly, and then slowly slid over beside him, and smiled. Jake awkwardly smiling back at her, then took another drink of water.

"So, you see yourself with me, in the future?" she asked with a seductive smile across her face.

Nearly choking on his water, he nervously scrambled a sentence together "Well, well, ummm, yeah, but not like, well"

"As fellow trainers, obviously" she giggled.

"I know, I knew that...Hey, must you always say stuff, all cute and seduc-... oh never mind" he said all flustered, collapsing back onto the bed.

A couple of seconds past, of Jake being awkwardly silent as he lay there staring at the ceiling. Whilst Silvia sat there giggling.

After a bit more giggling she spoke up, "can you go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Well I don't really need anything right now; I guess if I really pushed, I coul-"he replied

"Jake, Jake. Stop. I mean so I can get changed" she cut him off, before he could get into more detail.

"Oh, oh, I see, woops, I forget I was in the presence of a lady. Yeah that's fine, just knock when you're done" he laughed to himself. He may not like awkward situations, but most of them he could see the funny side of.

He wasn't waiting long. When he got out, Silvia was already packed and ready to set off, "ready?" she asked.

"Umm yeah, just let me get my stuff" he said, as he put the odd stray object back in his bag.

They headed out of the city, thankfully, they were on the outskirts, so didn't have to walk far till they reached a route.

"You got a map Silvia?" Jake asked, because purchasing a Gyrose map had completely slipped his mind.

"Yeah, I've got one; do you want me to check where this route goes? She asked, reaching into her bag.

"No, no, just making sure, you know, in case we get lost. But for now keep it in your bag; let's just see where this route 66 takes us" Jake said smiling, with a look of optimism in his eyes.

"If you say so" she said, not so sure this was a good idea, but at least she could check her map when he wasn't looking.

So they set off down route 66, with Shinx in Silvia's arm, and Houndour off in front. Houndour ever so often, running off ahead or leaping into the undergrowth, then running back, all exited with a new stick.

"I wish you would stop doing that buddy" he told his Houndour.

"Every time you go out of sight, I worry like... Well like my Mum" he laughed as he patted him on the head, and then he threw his Houndour's newly found favourite toy, a few meters in front of them, so he remained in site.

Houndour scampered off, ignored the stick, and ran off again into the undergrowth, but returned instead, with a lifeless Rattata, clenched in his jaws.

"Well looks like he's hungry" Jake laughed, but then felt quite queasy, as he stared at the lifeless Rattata, with blood dripping from its snapped neck, as Houndour's sharp canines stabbed down into it.

After a couple of seconds of queasy silence, Silvia spoke "It's getting dark Jake, we should set up camp, while there's still light" she said, with the light starting to begin to fade.

"Okay, how about over there" he said as he pointed, to a grassy clearing which was sheltered from the wind, by a row of trees.

"Perfect" she smiled.

They set up their tents, and started a fire, which was no problem, thanks to Houndour's Ember attack, the fire was bright and the smoke kept the flying insects away. Once they were finished setting up the camp, they sat around the fire and had there tea, Silvia eating some tinned food, which resembled, something like pasta, sharing some with her reluctant Shinx, which much preferred the little Pidgey she caught as they were setting up. Around the other side of the fire, Jake was tucking into a tin of baked beans, and Houndour was scoffing into the Rattata he had caught.

"I could have captured that dude" he joked to his Houndour, Houndour looking up at his trainer, all smug, and then returning to his meal.

"It's a shame we didn't run into any trainers" Silvia pointed out, peering over to the path.

"Yeah, it's strange, would have thought we would have bumped into at least a few trainers." Jake replied looking into the fire.

"We'll see what tomorrow brings" Jake continued with a smile, as Silvia's gaze returned to his.

"Yes we shall" she smiled back.

"Speaking of tomorrow, well sort of, we should get some sleep. I'll take watch first, and I'll wake you in three hours or so" Jake said, throwing a little Tailow feather into the fire, and watched it shrivel up.

"Okay, night, night" she smiled, as she stood up.

He wasn't fully involved with the exchanges of good night's conversation; he was distracted by something rummaging in the bushes, Houndour had noticed it too. But it turned out just to be a little Zigzagoon.

_Wait, what was I saying_? He asked himself, and then he looked over at Silvia...

"Night" he eventually said in reply.

She took off her shoes, gave Jake one last glimpse of her smile, and headed into her tent.

_That girl sure has a nice smile _he said to himself, Houndour's head sprang up as if he heard something, then Jake realised; he said that sentence out loud.

_Play it cool Jake, you can't get yourself out of this one, stay cool and stay confident _he told himself, his brain giving him a prep talk.

"Why thank you Jake, that's such as nice thing to say" Silvia giggled from inside her tent.

Jake paused for a second, and then pushed out a reply "no problemo" he said, trying to sound confident, as he put his head in his hands.

Suddenly she popped her head out of her tent, Jake springing his head up, from his hands and sat up straight. Silvia then put on a weird looking smile "is this smile nice too?" she joked, laughing through her teeth.

"Beautiful" he replied.

"So you think I'm beautiful now too then? She said, still with the weird smile, plastered across her face.

He exhaled, "Just get some rest" he said jokingly groaning. He poked at the fire and then put some more wood on.

She then popped back into her tent.

"Hey buddy, Ember up this fire would you" he said, smiling down at his Houndour, He lifted his head from his trainers lap and let out a small blast of flames.

"Thanks buddy" he said, patting his Pokemon on the head, Houndour smiling back at him, his tail wagging, and then returning his head to Jake's lap, his eyes fluttering in and out of consciousness.

"Come on Houndour, just a couple of hours, then we can get some rest" Jake pointed out, rummaging through the fur behind the ears.

The hours went by relatively quick, both helped keep the other awake, Jake would pat on Houndour's head, whilst Houndour would lick Jake's hand or face, and if that didn't work straight away, Houndour's breathe would wake him up.

"Come on Shinx" Silvia said softly, nudging Shinx to wake up.

"Well, see you in a few" Jake said yawning, as he headed into his tent.

He settled into his sleeping bag, but couldn't find that sweet spot, but eventually he got some sleep. His dream was pretty standard that night; in a random place, with some resemblance to real locations, random event, then not in that random place, now in some other random place, the usual random dream.

The sun rose, shining bright; it shone directly through a gap in the tent, directing a blinding warm light into Jake's face, waking Jake up. He hadn't been sleeping long, but enough to be considered, a nice rest. He stood outside his tent and stretched.

"Morning" Silvia smiled; she wasn't used to having to stay awake, but she still had that shine in her eyes, while Jake looked more like a zombie.

"Morning to you also" he said, tipping his imaginary hat. Houndour also now awake, exited the tent, stretched and let out a big yawn.

"Go get your breakfast, but don't go too far" he told his Houndour.

"You too" she called out to her Shinx.

Houndour and Shinx then ran off into the surrounding forest, to hunt their prey.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Jake asked, reaching into his bag.

"I have my own, but if you're offering" she replied, eagerly awaiting the options.

"We have, let's see, bacon, bacon...or bacon!" he laughed. Not waiting for an answer, he put some strips of bacon onto the pan over the fire.

They soon were tucking into their breakfast, as were their Pokemon; Silvia finished off what was in her mouth, and then looked over at their Pokemon, then back to Jake "We haven't had a battle yet" she pointed out.

"I know would have thought there would have been more trainers" he replied. Looking over at the still deserted path, over yonder.

"No, WE haven't battled yet" she said pointing at him, then back to her.

"Oh, you're right" he gave a smile, next looking over to Houndour.

"Want to experience your first battle buddy?" he asked over to his Houndour, with a confident grin on his face.

Houndour howled proudly, as he strode over confidently to his trainer.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said looking over at Silvia. Not breaking eye contact, with his now opponent.

They packed up their tents and camping supplies and walked a bit more into the clearing, and took their positions opposite each other, giving enough space in between for their Pokemon to battle.

"Shinx, Tackle!" she called out to her Pokemon, Shinx with cat like agility, ran head on, towards Houndour.

"Jump over her!" and Houndour leapt over the Pokemon, wasn't too difficult, it was a head on assault, and Houndour was slightly bigger than the Shinx, so had no problems avoiding the attack.

"Light her up, with a Flamethrower" before he had even finished the command, Houndour had fire crackling in his mouth, and then blasted a column of fire.

"Dodge it quick!" she cried out, Shinx barely dodged it, as she rolled out the way.

_Why isn't he following her? _He asked himself. Houndour didn't change where he was firing his Flamethrower.

"Of course" he cried out worryingly, it was meant to be said in his head. But she had heard him, and smiled, as she realised of Jakes predicament.

"Shinx, he can't move while he's using his Flamethrower" she proclaimed, Shinx looking blankly back at her, she then realised Shinx doesn't understand a lot English.

"Spark him quick!" she cried out. Shinx charged up electricity and ran towards the defenceless Houndour, who was waiting for the instruction to stop.

"Quick, Stop using Flamethrower!" he cried out in desperation, as Shinx was getting closer and closer to Houndour, with traces of sparks left in her paw prints.

As the flame died down from his mouth, it was too late. Shinx crashed into Houndour's side, sending him sliding across the ground. But he was quick to get up, and eager to continue fighting, it was far from over.

"Tackle!" they both commanded their Pokemon, they charged towards each other, they smashed hard, yet Houndour came out victorious, as he was bigger, tougher, and with a harder exposed skull, meant he was able to overpower the smaller Shinx and smash her into the ground.

"Bite now!" he shouted out to Houndour, he lifted his head and opened his jaw wide.

"Get out of there!" Silvia cried out to her Pokemon, but she was too dazed from the tackle, He clenched down his teeth, locking the lynx like Pokemon in his jaws.

"Shock him" she called out to her Pokemon, to try and shake him off. She let out a wave of electricity from her body, shocking Houndour in the mouth, it was a small shock, but still gave him enough of a shock, for him to release her from his bite.

"Tackle" she commanded, but Shinx flinched. Leaving her open to attack.

"Use Smog" Houndour let out a foul cloud of thick, purple smoke, surrounding the Shinx.

"Now Ember" Jake shouted, with a devilish grin on his face. Houndour fired burst of flames at the smog cloud, with Shinx still inside.

"Quick get out of there!" she cried out, Jake was creating a small explosion by igniting the smog.

Shinx leapt from the smog just in time, before the flames made contact and exploded, but she still caught most of the blast. She was blasted into a nearby tree, and hit it hard, so hard, it knocked her unconscious.

Disheartened at another defeat, she sprayed potion on the bite wounds, then Silvia returned her fallen Pokemon. Jake ran over to his victorious Houndour, he took out a potion, but there were none that needed seeing to, so he put it back in his bag not wanting to waste it. Next returning him to his pokeball.

"Well done buddy, have some rest, you did great" he whispered to the pokeball.

"You did great" Jake smiled, walking over to Silvia.

"Obviously, not as great as you" she joked, but with a sad tone to her voice.

"Oh come on, my Houndour can only Flamethrower in one direction" he joked.

"Yeah, why is that?" she asked, laughing at someone else's misfortune began to cheer her up.

"Well, the only time he's used Flamethrower before this, is back home, when we trained on wooden posts, and they don't move" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why did you train on wooden posts?" she asked.

"Well, its fun to burn stuff. And it did improve the power, and duration of it though" Jake smiled, seeing the positive in his predicament.

"You just need to get him able to control it, when he has to change its direction" Silvia said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, of course. It's good to have a goal to stride towards." Jake smiled with optimism gleaming in his eyes.

"We both have stuff to improve on" she stated, her mood lowering.

"Well we can train together" he said reassuringly, as he held out his hand. Silvia accepted the helping hand, both in training, and in getting up from her slouched position against the tree, where Shinx had smashed into minutes earlier.

"It's just down here, then to the left" Silvia instructed, as she read the map.

"Shouldn't take too long, I can't wait to get some grub at the food court, once we reach the Pokémon Centre." Jake smiled, just thinking of food made him happy.

"First we give them our Pokémon, they both took some damage in our battle we had earlier" she stated, her voice getting serious.

"Sure." Jake said, hiding his smile from Silvia, who still felt bad, after losing another battle.

It was a small town, some nice houses, some old but well kept dirt Pokémon battle arena's, a little general store and the Pokemon Centre; it was surprisingly busy for such a little town. They walked into the jam packed Pokemon Centre; it took a while to reach the front of the line, but they eventually where able to hand over their Pokemon, into the capable hands of the nursing staff.

"Why is this place so busy, yet the road up here isn't?" Silvia asked the nurse behind the counter.

"Oh, it must be because every ones here for the festival, they all arrive days in advance, it leaves route 66 from Spyron, literally deserted " she answered with a smile.

_So that's why, we met no trainers on the way _he told himself. "So what's the festival?" he asked, intrigued at what festival could leave a whole route from a big city deserted .

"Why, it's the festival of the great migration" she smiled.

Before they could ask any more questions about this festival the nurse looked past them, to the large line behind them. "Sorry but you're holding up the line" she said still smiling.

"Oh sorry, just one thing, any rooms free?" Silvia asked quickly, not to take any more of the nurse's time.

"Let me check...Surprisingly yes, you're very lucky to find a room at this time, here you go." the nurse said, still with the smile, but both Silvia and Jake knew she was faking it, at this point. Jake took the key, and they went on their way to the room.

"Room 16" Jake enquired, looking at the key number.

"Here it is" Silvia called out, from down the hall. Jake got to the door, and opened it. They put their bags down against the wall next to the window and prepared the room for the night.

"So when shall we check up on Houndour and Shinx?" Jake asked from the bathroom, as he put his toiletry bag on the side.

"Well it's been nearly an hour, we can check in half an hour or so" Silvia answered, lying over the bed, reading an issue of Pokemon Weekly.

"Hey, seeming as though, you took the bed last time, can I take it tonight?" Jake asked, yet he only would accept a yes, as her answer.

"Sure, that's fair" she answered, putting down her magazine, smiling, and then returning to it.

"Awesomeness, thanks" he said as he lay down across the bottom of the bed.

"Hello mattress, how, I have missed you so" he said, letting out a sigh of relief, he continued to lie there, he nearly nodded off, but he was nudged, before he could nod off any further.

"Come on, let's go check on them" Silvia said, walking over to the door. Jake locked the door behind them, and they went down to the lobby.

"Hi us again, are our Pokémon ready" Jake smiled at the nurse.

"They are, one second" she said as she went to the back room.

She came back, with Houndour, and Shinx on a wheeled stretcher. They both were returned to their pokeball's. They went back to room 16. Once they were back in the room, and the door and windows were locked, they settled down on the edge of the bed watching TV, Houndour was lying down on the bed behind them, whilst Shinx was curled up on the floor, beside Silvia's sleeping bag.

"There's nothing good on" Jake moaned, as he stared at the TV screen, flicking through the channels.

"Doesn't look like it" She said, as she took the remote and turned the TV off. They both lay back, with their legs dangling off the end of the bed.

"We could just go to sleep, wake up at first light, and continue on" Jake suggested.

"Yeah okay, I'll just go get changed" she said, as she walked towards the bathroom.

She came back in and got settled into her sleeping bag.

"Can we check the map in the morning?" she asked Jake, who was all comfy in his bed, with Houndour, sleeping near his feet at the end of the bed.

"What, no more being spontaneous, and exploring into the unknown?" he joked.

"No, I prefer it if we planned it out. Like where we would stay, good places to camp, gyms, and places to avoid" she said, looking over at Jake.

Jake looked down at Silvia and gave a half smile "yeah I guess it was a stupid thing to do" still with a half smile.

"I never said it was stupid" she said softly.

"I know, but I am" he laughed, his half smile turning full, "we can plan out what we do tomorrow" he smiled.

"Great, good night Jake" she said smiling, then rolling over to get to sleep, using Shinx as a pillow, because she didn't bring one either.

"Night" he said, closing his eyes.

It was still dark out, a Noctowl could be heard off in the distance. Jake suddenly was pushed out of the dream, waking up in his bed; he wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible, because if he was up for too long, he wouldn't get back to sleep again. He rolled over to face the window, he began to close his eyes, but then saw that Shinx was on the bed curled up next to Houndour. He was already up for too long, so he shut his eyes, hoping he would doze off.

At this point, Silvia's eyes slowly opened, her head resting on the hard floor, she just accepted it. Then she heard Jake get up from the bed, she closed her eyes, keeping her head facing the window, because she didn't want to move, she had finally found a comfy position. Suddenly her head began to slowly and gently be lifted up..._What the hell is he doing? _She screamed in her head, she was about to yell at him, but then two pillows were gently pushed in under her head, she remained in her pretend state of sleeping, but a small smile crept through her disguise. Jake didn't realise, as he walked back over to bed and tried to go back to sleep.

"Thank you" she whispered, so quietly it was closer to her mouthing it. She smiled and fell back to sleep, with her head against two soft pillows.

"Good morning! Hello Gyrose, this is Radio Morning 99FM, toda-" the radio alarm set off, but was quickly silenced, by the suddenly awakened sleeping trainers in room 16.

"Good morning! Hello Silvia, this is Jake." He shouted mimicking the man from Radio Morning 99FM.

They both laughed, through the laughter Silvia replied "good morning to you too" then she smiled, as she looked down at the two pillows.

"Thank you, by the way" she smiled, tilting her head towards to the pillows.

"For wha-...Oh that, yeah no problem" he smiled, eventually getting why she was randomly tilting her head sideways.

"Why both of them though?" she asked. Because her having two, left him with none.

"You like having two" he simply answered smiling, as he got up to brush his teeth.

On his return from the bathroom, Silvia went into get ready, whilst she was in there; Jake got the map laid out in full across the bed.

As she left the bathroom, Jake looked over to her, to tell her to get his note pad from the table, because it was nearer to the bathroom door where she was, but not a single word left his mouth, he saw Silvia in a new light, quite literally. The sun shone through the window, kissing her soft skin perfectly, she looked memorizing, but his uncontrollable ogling was interrupted, with Houndour playfully tackling him to the ground.

"Hey buddy, that's some way to say good morning" he laughed, playfully wrestling with his Pokémon... "I'll see you in a bit, we got to plan what we're doing out here, I'll let you out later" he continued, returning the playful Houndour into his pokeball.

Silvia walked over to Jake and sat beside him "That's a big map, but first breakfast" she said, as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"We can't take too long" Jake pointed out, looking at his watch.

"But breakfast?" She said, shocked.

"No, I never said no to breakfast, that's impossible, just let's be quick about it, then we plan" he shouted down the corridor, as Silvia was already down the other end. He locked the door behind him, and headed down to the food court.

They quickly finished their cereal, and headed back up to their room. They sat down beside the bed and looked over Gyrose in all its 2D glory.

"I think we should plan small, like day by day, because none of us have three Pokemon yet, so no point planning out gym leaders right now." Jake suggested as he gestured his hand around route 66 and the village they were in.

"But if we plan a route to a gym, then we can catch Pokemon on the way" she said, pointing to a large village with a gym symbol; it resembled a single feather on a turquoise gemstone background.

"I assume that's the Flying type gym?" as he scanned the path to get there.

"Yep, which is great, for my Shinx being an electric type, and Houndour should do fine too" she smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" he smiled back.

"But we have to get off route 66, there are no trainers on it, there all at the festival" he said, as he played Chuck Berry's "Get Your Kicks On Route 66" in his head.

"Okay, If we cut through this forest area here we should then be on this route which heads towards this village next we'll take the same route east then if we" he paused to take a breath. "This is going to take about three weeks to get to the gym" he continued, still scanning the map.

"That's fine, more time to train, and catch Pokemon" she smiled, as she began to fold up the map.

"True, if we can catch two Pokemon in the first week that gives us, two weeks of training. Also these routes we're taking should be full of trainers to battle." He said, the optimism returning to his eyes, he grabbed the other side and helped to fold up the large map.

It was still early in the day, so Jake and Silvia had plenty of time to reach the next village. Before they left, they were suddenly stopped by some youngsters, they challenged Jake and Silvia to a battle, they gladly accepted, and they went over to the battle area.

Jake was up first against a young trainer called Kevin, he had more experience than Jake, but Jake was older, wiser, and had the elemental advantage.

"Let's win this Oddish!" Kevin cheered at his little Pokemon.

"Got him yesterday, his first battle" Kevin exclaimed proudly.

"Cool, this is my second" Jake replied, as he took out his pokeball. He threw it high up into the air, with a flash of red; Houndour appeared, as a shadow casted in front of the sun, it looked awesome.

Houndour landed in front of his trainer, and howled, the little Oddish looked terrified, it was unnerved, it was shaking, frozen in place.

"You got to snap out of it odd-"Kevin pleaded with his Pokemon, but was interrupted by Jake.

"This'll work great, Flamethrower now!" Jake shouted, pointing at the little Oddish.

Kevin watched helplessly as a powerful blast of fire, hurtled towards his Oddish. The little Pokemon didn't stand a chance, the battle was quickly over. He accepted his winnings and shook the young trainers hand with a smile, not to be condescending, but just to be nice, because it was just bad luck for Kevin, that he used his young inexperienced grass Pokemon. After that, he went over to the other arena, where Silvia was just finishing up.

"Tackle him now" she instructed her Pokemon,

_ This was amazing, she commanded the field, she's utterly ignoring her past loses and completely focusing on getting a win._ Jake thought to himself as he watched her battle.

"You're doing great Silvia!" he shouted from behind the fence. She didn't even look back, she was that focused, but Jake knew she heard him, he saw her cheek bones go up, as she smiled. Her face lit up even more as her Pokemon smashed into her opponents, causing it to faint.

"Yes!" she shouted with glee, jumping up and down, she ran over to Shinx and gave her a big hug, she also accepted her winnings. Then running over to Jake, with the biggest smile, it went from ear to ear.

"You look happy" Jake laughed.

"So do you, did you win too?" she asked.

"I feel bad about it, it was only a little Oddish, it looked so scared" he said, half smiling.

"You won though, right?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, course" he smiled, then returning to his half smile "but, I feel as though I humiliated the kid, he didn't even get a hit in, Houndour used Flamethrower, the Oddish couldn't move it was so unnerved, and it hit him directly... and that's all she wrote" he continued.

"You shouldn't feel bad, I saw it from the corner of my eye, Kevin looked fine, you didn't go and laugh at him, you handled it, like a mature gentlemen" she laughed.

"I was a gentleman, wasn't I?" he smiled, as he offered his arm, she accepted, she linked her arm with his, and they continued to walk, towards the edge of the village.

"The short cut is just through this forest" he said as they looked into the murky dark forest.

They both looked nervous, but it was the quickest way and a great short cut. They sent out their Pokemon and headed into the forest, they stayed close to each other, but they couldn't use Houndour's fire; wanting to avoid, the horrible event of starting a wild fire. Silvia also didn't use any of Shinx's electricity; she wanted to save it in case there were any wild Pokemon. So they used there wind up torches, to light the way, but it didn't make it any less unnerving, but they continued on.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. So what did you think of the battle, it's the first time I've done one, so tell me what you think people :) Also I'm still looking for a nickname for Houndour, so PM me with names... apart from that see you soon.**


End file.
